pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Holly Shoot
Holly Shoots are regenerating offensive plants that shoot holly berries at zombies. Releases a cold blast once eaten and regenerates itself after while. 'Overview' Once planted on the lawn, Holly Shoot will not do anything at first even if a zombie is present on its lawn. It will only start attacking however, if a zombie is present 4 tiĺes ahead of it. The projectile deals 4 damage points to every zombie that is present 4 tiles ahead. Its firing rate is 3 times faster than a peashooter, which means that it can kill zombies quicker than other plants. If a zombie got pass the attack, it will presumably eat the Holly Shoot. A Holly Shoot can only take 3 damage points, meaning that it can easily be eaten or defeated. Once fully eaten, it will poof and do a cold blast which deals 0.5 damage. After being eaten, the gem on its head will be left over. After 15 seconds, the gem will regenerate the Holly Shoot's physical form. Though once regenerated, a specific ability will be downgraded. If eaten once more, the cold blast will nevertheless be harmless. The gem however, is very vulnerable to any zombie attacks or activities. If the gem is destroyed, it will never regenerate again, as there is no more source for the plant to regain its physical form. 'Strategy' Even though this plant can kill some basic zombies easily, it is not a very efficient plant to use. Its projectile can only reach four tiles ahead of it. That basically means that different varieties of zombies may diminish it quickly. To fix this problem, you need to pair it with other plants like Shadow-shroom, Endurian, Sapfling (or any slowing plants) and Iceberg Lettuce (or any freezing or stunning plants). If eaten, make sure to put any defensive plants in front of its gem. The gem is where it originates from or regenerates from, so don't let the gem get shattered. Use this plant wisely as using this plant in an unecessary event will lead into a couple of consequences. Such as Sun Shortages and Time Spent on the recharge. You should not use this against a jester zombie as this will backtrack the projetile. If the projectile gets backtracked and if it hits a Holly Shoot, the Holly Shoot will be poofed because, the amount of damage that the projectile deals is less than the damage it can only take (Damage: 4 nds, Health: 3 nds). 'Plant Food Ability' If fed plant food, the Holly Shoot will then be boosted. This power will only be released if the Holly Shoot is eaten. If eaten, the Holly Shoot will release a massive cold burst which deals 50 damage points. This burst will take up a 5×5 area which is very large. This also freeze zombies that are lucky enough to survive. This can last up to 10 seconds 'Gallery' Untitled46.png|'Holly Shoot' Untitled47.png|'Projectile' Hollyshort.png|'GopluXPoplu's Version' Untitled46-1.png|'Holly Shoot's Costume' 'Trivia' *This plant is based on the genus Ilex, a genus that is known for their bright red berries called Hollies *This plant is also based on the phrase Holy Shoot. This is also where its name derives from *The plant's regeneration ways is a reference to Steven Universe. Once a gem dies, they loose their physical form and their gem will be left over. They will regenerate over time. Though, if the gem gets shattered, they will cease to exist *This is the first plant made by Cup Corruption *This plant is mainly made for the 2017 Christmas Contest *This is the first plant ever made for a special event Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Male Plant Category:Berries Category:Short-ranged plants Category:Sluggish Recharge Category:Heavy Damage Plants Category:Plants Created by Cup Corruption